


A Cold Burn

by sheepscot



Category: Avatar: The Last Airbender
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Ba Sing Se, Crack Treated Seriously, Gen, Jet can't have nice things, Zuko (Avatar) is not Nice, just simple refugees, letting others do the hard work, no firebenders here officer, taking care of problems, zuko is reckless
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-07
Updated: 2020-03-07
Packaged: 2021-03-01 02:08:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 585
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23047549
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sheepscot/pseuds/sheepscot
Summary: Zuko feels like a caged animal inside the walls of Ba Sing Se, complete with a persistent spectator. Well, this animal has claws and isn't afraid to use them.inspired by Brooklyn nine-nine's S1ep21 cold opening but with Zuko and Jet
Relationships: Jet & Zuko (Avatar)
Comments: 4
Kudos: 184





	A Cold Burn

The feeling of being watched prickled Zuko’s paranoia. Ba Sing Se simply had to many people in it, he doesn’t remember if the streets of the capital back home were ever this crowded the few times he had been able to explore beyond the palace. Zuko moved to the side of the road to lean over and adjust his shoe, using the opportunity to subtly find who was watching him.

An abrupt movement disturbing the flow of people draws his attention. Zuko recognized the swords: Jet from the ferry. Jet who’d been stalking Zuko and his uncle since they settled in the city. Jet who Zuko is pretty sure stole their spark rocks in an attempt to out them as firebenders. Jet who won’t let sleeping giraffe-dogs lie. There seemed to be no respite from their shadow.

Continuing to walk back to his apartment Zuko’s had enough. He’ll have to be smart about this, no matter what Azula has said about his intelligence or Zuko’s track record of attempts to capture the avatar. He is deep within enemy territory but he’ll use this to his advantage, the enemy of my enemy is my friend and all that.

That evening Zuko sat in the small apartment pretending to read, waiting. There, across the street out of the corner of his good eye was Jet. Making an excuse of needing the bathroom to his uncle Zuko stepped into the hallway, away from prying eyes. Quickly he leaves the building and scales the building Jet is perched on.

Silently approaching from behind Zuko weighs his gamble. On one hand this may just be the most reckless thing Zuko has ever done, on the other its almost too ridiculous to believe. Zuko will bet on Ba Sing Se’s one universal ~~truth~~.

“Do you want to know the truth Jet?”

The freedom fighters head whips around to look at Zuko “Yes” he said.

So Zuko tells the truth (he’s always been a horrible liar) “My uncle and I are from the fire nation. More so, we’re both firebenders. Not only that but my name is Zuko and I’m the crown prince of the Fire nation. And over there in the apartment?” Zuko waves a hand to where he can see his uncle tending to the bonsai tree. “Is the Dragon of the West, who laid siege on this very city for 600 days.” He finished proudly standing before the Earth Kingdom boy. It felt so good to say his own name.

Lighting a small flame, Zuko can see the whites of Jets eyes. Is the trembling in rage or fear? Maybe both.

“Why are you telling me this?” Jet asks quietly, seething.

Zuko smirked leaning closer to the other boy, whispering, “Because no one will ever believe you.”

Zuko extinguished his fire leaving Jet standing there and stayed up all night expecting to be attacked, but nothing came.

It wasn’t until the following night serving at the tea shop that Zuko saw Jet again, crashing through the doors swinging his hooked blades. Shouting about the fire nation. Zuko didn’t verbally deny the accusations, but the ensuing sword fight is refusal enough for all who viewed.

Zuko watched as Jet is dragged away by two mysterious guards as witnesses began to turn away. He’d heard the rumors of what happens to those who say the wrong thing. Now he and uncle can be safe because of the one universal ~~truth~~ within the walls.

There is no war in Ba Sing Se.


End file.
